


loose translations

by solstices



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solstices/pseuds/solstices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama's in his third year now, and suga's still too far away. (hopefully, not for very long)</p>
            </blockquote>





	loose translations

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for something later? idk for turtles who really likes kageyama and because i haven't written in forever

It's a tough call, but Suga trusts his gut to be able to tell anyway. Kageyama's already trying to avoid his inquisitive gaze (that much is already strange in itself), which means that he'll probably see the answer written all over his face when he can finally get a good look at him. And honestly, what space between them is a sorry excuse at best, especially when the bed is a twin and the person he's sharing it with is probably over the 180 centimeters he'd been back when they were on the same team, or back when Suga was still playing for that matter.

"It is." Suga admits the gravity in his voice meant as a joke, but Kageyama's back stiffens and the fingers curled around his tightens. He'd almost forgotten they were holding hands. "Four hours is a long trip to make frequently. But what are you getting at, Tobio?"

There's a beat before Kageyama says or does anything (it's the latter). He leans in to kiss him lightly on the cheek before resting his head on the crook of Suga's neck and that in itself confirms that somebody's just afraid to ask. Which is absolutely ridiculous, because they've been over this before, several times even, when Kageyama would get dodgy about something after that hand holding not-really-an-issue had been sorted out and laid to rest--though Suga did have to give credit to the fact that most of it had been _"can I kiss you?"_   to _"can I take you like this?"_ on a spectrum of sorts. 

"Ask properly, then I'll-" Suga begins, and Kageyama perks up not unlike a dog, back straightening, attention completely taken. There's pressure where their legs are tangled and Kageyama's fingers tighten their hold on Suga's, so much that Suga almost regrets having to tease him like that, "--I'll consider." He says.

He knows Kageyama's trying to hide how disappointed he is because he hadn't been given a straight answer. Suga's looking at him with what already says  _well, that wasn't a straight question._ And as if his intention is to respond to that unspoken challenge, Kageyama leans in, closing the gap between them a little at a time, letting their foreheads touch first. He closes his eyes, breathing deep before his fingers find their way to either side of Suga's face --doesn't say anything and the breath he lets out is shaky. Suga smiles, the one where he hopes all the comfort, affection (and reassurance, maybe) is packed neatly into the tug at the corner of his lips. Nothing definitive. Not yet.

"If it's possible, can we...after graduation..." Kageyama trails off, obviously uncertain of his word choice more than the actual question and his cheeks are dusted pink, already pointing to telltale signs of how his heart must be beating so fast right now (and then Suga realizes he can  _feel it_ where his hand is pressed lightly against his chest). He can't help instinct. If that's what it is anyway, but he closes in, that tiniest margin between them which Kageyama had kept so they could keep talking gone, abandoned in favor of other momentarily more pressing pursuits. The words are burned into his head already, despite their lack of completion. Suga doesn't even realize he's been kissing him seven times, one for every word and then seven more for his own that Kageyama isn't likely to read into, at least not right now, where he's saying,

 _"it is"_ and _"I"m looking forward to it."_


End file.
